


Battleground

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Five missing scenes between Abby and Carol, stretching from pre-canon into canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Carol' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This is a reposting from my former account.

Abby watches from her corner chair as she paces back and forth with a cigarette and martini sloshing around in its delicate glass.

“Do you plan on sleeping before the wedding or not?” Abby asks, pausing to flick ash off her cigarette. “We could always skip rehearsal for drinks.”

Carol sighs and sets her martini down on the nightstand. A long drag off her cigarette burns her lungs, but provides a prickle of relief.

“I could drink enough for the entire wedding party, but I doubt Harge’s mother will be too hurt over my forgetting our breakfast together.”

-

Maternity clothes are hopelessly baggy and hideous. Carol sighs as she tosses a blanket over the full length mirror. A dress with enormous flowers and no amount of jewelry able to save it.

“Morning sickness is nearly as unbearable as meals with my in-laws,” Carol says, curling a hand around her swelling bump, “I should drag you to one of these events.”

Abby searches through her closet with a growing look of disappointment under rows of flowers and plaid.

“Harge would have an absolute fit,” she murmurs, “What do you think of these earrings for lunch? Pearls can save anything.”

-

Labor is uncomfortable and hideous and introduces a new brand of pain. Carol coos hoarsely, rocking back and forth in the hospital bed. A fuzzy headed baby squints at her under the glare of lights, flexing still wrinkly fingers. Abby kicks her shoes off as she sits down in a corner chair.

“How are you feeling?” Abby glances at her ashy skin with mild concern. “I could take her for awhile?”

“What did I say about fussing? I only need a shower and meal not consisting of hospital food and for Rindy to meet her aunt Abby.”

-

Abby never quite achieves drunkenness. Fuzzy warmth blooms in her stomach with each complete drink. It smooths the harsh prickliness of her post cigarettes and chewy texture of olives. Carol giggles from the backseat, pawing blindly in search of something to pull herself up.

“How do I manage to lose all elegance with enough martinis?” Carol blows on a piece of hair dangling in her face. “Are you going to begin charging me for these drives?”

Abby glances at her smeared lipstick and glossy mouth in the rear view, shrugging. A sigh and she flops down again.  
-

Abby never properly gets the lipstick cleaned off her leather seats, but neither one breathes a word of it again. Carol slips into her car with grace despite her martini lunch with a tight knot under her chin and heavy fur weighing on her shoulders.

“When did marriage become a battleground?” Carol sighs, twisting her earlobe. “You still owe me a round of drinks.”

The material of her gloves is buttery soft in their creep over her fingers. Carol arches a brow as her fingers flit across her wrist.

“I orchestrated this battle with a round of drinks.”


End file.
